


Pranks for Nerds vol. 420

by Alice (Fnaffangirl227)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I just want this out of my google docs, Pranks, are you sold yet?, i got 14.9 out of 15gbs left dude, i just realized i haven't tagged any of the story tags, i mean it's good but i need the space, i need that space for my shitty new fics not my shitty old ones, its basically just teenagers being dumb teenagers, ive just been ranting to you guys, read please i beg you, so anyway read please i need the confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnaffangirl227/pseuds/Alice
Summary: J.D starts a prank war and he's going to finish it...by fucking with Ram and Kurt for a while at a party.





	Pranks for Nerds vol. 420

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I had stewing in my docs, it was supposed to be a explicit kurt/jd/ram fic but I don't wanna write porn right now so...here's fluffy girlfriend stuff

“Finally” JD sighed he had just finished the packing for- hopefully-last prank for Kurt and Ram

You see, Ever since JD came to Westerberg Kurt and Ram have been torturing him nonstop; pushing him down in the crowded halls trying to start another fight, constantly flirting and grabbing Veronica, or just being complete assholes for no apparent reason. 

While J.D could handle his harassment he couldn't with Veronica, While she was her own woman and It didn't affect her(“J.D they’ve been doing since we were kids what makes you think their gonna stop now?” Veronica had good point there but it’s hard to take her seriously with chili coating her face and fries strewn all over the table, she ate like a freaking toddler.) J.D felt as if he had too something about it. He did what any reasonable prankster would do… he lit fireworks in the boy’s locker room causing some burns to the football team and the room, while the detention wasn't that great; Hearing the girly screams of the entire football team while they ran off with fire burning their towels down to a black rags was probably the greatest thing that ever happen to Westerburg.

While that was great he always want one up his last attempt and now was perfect time to do it, Now for his latest prank he and Veronica were gonna do the impossible they were gonna take Veronica’s brand new Polaroid camera and take pictures of the party and the people there 

The plan is going to go like this:

Veronica’s girlfriend Heather was going to drop J.D off a block away from the party and J.D was going to hop a few fences to get to the a party, then take a few pictures of the high school fuckery, then run out the door and jump into Heather’s car and have celebratory slurpees and chilli dogs at 7/11.

J.D was going over the plan in his head for most of the car ride when Heather’s voice finally broke through his thoughts

“You wanna get dinner Ronny or are we gonna wait for Jason to finish killing himself?” Heather glanced at Veronica; waiting for an answer.

Veronica, of course, burst out laughing. Veronica was cackling by the time they got half way there.

“I’m not killing myself Chandler” J.D stuck his head in between Heather and Veronica crying laughing. “I’m getting revenge” J.D said smiling wickedly at Heather before she shoved one of her hands on his face to push him back in his seat.

“Yeah, yeah dweeb. Sit down before I get a ticket” Heather returned both of her hands to the steering wheel.

J.D slouches down in his seat and crosses his arms.

“J.D?” Veronica finally stopped laughing and turned around to look at J.D “Are you sure want to do this?” Veronica looked worried

**Author's Note:**

> short short fanfiction
> 
> maybe ill write more; maybe i won't
> 
> who knows?


End file.
